The present invention relates to an air outlet, particularly for motor-vehicle air-conditioning systems.
Air outlets, commonly known as "vents", often present problems as regards their stylistic compatibility with the design of the dashboard in that it is difficult to integrate them with its lines and surfaces. Moreover, the small maximum angles of deflection of the air-flow in a vertical plane often cause problems for the passengers who are struck more or less directly by the jet of air.